


I'm Definitely Her Girlfriend

by TheGoldenShadow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Insecurity, Obese!Chloé, Toxic Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenShadow/pseuds/TheGoldenShadow
Summary: Marinette and Chloé are in a relationship. Only, one of them isn't so sure.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 31





	I'm Definitely Her Girlfriend

Collège Françoise Dupont was more than just an enticing prospect to Adrien. Not because it was prestigious, or came with any sort of notable accolades, but because it was filled with people his own age. _Teenagers._ Normal teenagers he had the chance to actually interact with outside of dull soirees or formal events arranged by his agency or his father.

It was even more so exciting when it meant he’d be going to school with one of the oldest friends. One of the only friends, really.

Hopefully attending a normal school like a normal teenager would change all of that. Actually meeting with his best friend every day at said school would likely be as good a start to all of that as any.

Weighing as much as she did and being as big as she was, it wasn’t hard to find Chloé among the throngs of bustling students. Bodies wandered all around him, moving between places they needed to be and the places they’d rather be instead. Like worker ants, going about the duty.

But all ant colonies had their queen. Even if you discounted Chloé’s sheer weight gain over the last few years, the crowd swiftly coalescing around her position did more than simply give away her location.

It cemented what Adrien had always assumed. That people waited on her, hanging around simply to hear what it was she had to say. At a party, Adrien fully expected this; Chloé always had to be the centre of attention. Her weight helped in that regard, she always said. She took their attention and then she did whatever she could to keep them wrapped around her little finger.

But to actually see her in action at a school? Even among her fellow students, she was as glamorous as ever.

Then again, so was he.

His reputation preceded him, it seemed. Only a few seconds on the grounds, and he’d already started to turn a few heads. Girls. Even some of the boys. His own crowd swiftly gathered and, much like his days spent sneaking out of the house, he was swamped before he got even the slightest chance to actually do what she wanted.

“Yes, we’re amazing,” a voice broke in. It was commanding, very much uninclined to offer pleasantries. “Get over yourselves!”

Unlike him, Chloé did get what she wanted and breaking off from her own crowd to invade his own was as simple as using her wide hips to bounce them out of her way. The rest were forced to the side when she pushed the rest of her way through.

Not that it was enough to completely disperse the crowd.

“That means all of you,” Chloé added, her voice filled with grit.

She’d been very excited about Adrien’s arrival, that much he knew. Though not simply because it was his first day at school.

Then the queen of the colony lost her patience. “Beat it!”

At her command, her subjects finally did listen. Some lingered, those few brave enough to ignore her direct orders and gain one final glimpse at the local celebrities. But when Chloé glared them down, a dark sharpness riding straight from her eyes into their own, the stragglers followed quickly behind the others soon enough.

“Adrien!” she cheered, leaning forward to plant two exaggerated kisses on his cheek, which he quickly returned. It was… slightly more awkward to do so with someone Chloé’s size, but he’d long since gotten used to it. “I can only apologise. The rabble get so rowdy when something nice falls into their cage.”

She could also be difficult. Rather straight to the point, but he supposed that’s why he enjoyed her company; she said all the things he wouldn’t dare.

“I don’t mind. I’m already used to it.”

“I certainly wish _someone_ would get used to it,” she teased, turning to her left… only to see that no one was actually there. She twisted on her heel, to the right, checking around her large body before turning her back. “Stop hiding behind me, you absolute dork!”

When she turned back, she brought a familiar looking girl with her.

“This is my girlfriend!” Chloé hastily yanked Marinette to stand directly in front of him, presenting her like a golden pedigree and with just as much pride. Even now when completely behind Marinette’s form, Chloé’s impressively large frame was all but impossible to hide. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Marinette, very much unlike a pedigree, meekly waved. “Uh, hi!” Her voice was awkward and stilted, like she’d rehearsed for this event but couldn’t remember any of her lines. “Hello, I’m Marinette.”

“I guessed,” Adrien chuckled, ignoring her repetition. As was his courteous usual, took Marinette’s hand and firmly shook it. “It’s great to finally meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you from Chloé.”

“All good things, I hope!”

Chloé was quick to respond. “I have nothing but good things to say about you, m _on chéri_.” And even quicker to plant a prolonged kiss on Marinette’s cheek.

A hot blush spread up Marinette’s face, but she automatically turned her head and reciprocated. The peck turned into something deeper and, left to simply wait out the encounter, Adrien couldn’t help but feel increasingly uncomfortable.

Then it was over, and that blush seeped deep down into Marinette’s neck. She wrapped herself around Chloé’s thick upper-arm and nuzzled her cheek into the sleeve she there. In that moment, Adrienne couldn’t deny that they made a rather cute couple. Even if Marinette did seem overtly shy about the very much public display of affection.

He had never been surprised that Chloé had a girlfriend, per say; she’d always been rather… forward about her status as an out-and-proud lesbian. Nor was he implying that he thought Chloé was unattractive. He’d learned when he was very young to not judge anyone by their appearance, regardless of his personal relationship with them. Not that he needed to worry about either when it came to Chloé. She played her weight as a status symbol, like the voluptuous Greeks of old.

Adrien did try to offer healthier alternatives whenever he could, and he had found a limited degree of success over the years. But he’d given up long ago trying to change her. She was happy in her own skin and that was the most important thing to him.

What _did_ surprise him was her choice in girlfriend.

Chloé was such a loud personality. She commanded attention whenever she walked into a room and despite what anyone thought of her, she thrived on interaction. She could talk someone into her corner with relative ease and if that didn’t come down to her personality, it certainly did when it came to her brazenness.

To use her own words, “Chloé Bourgeois doesn’t take shit from anyone.” A tad forward, but very much to the point. Much like Chloé herself.

Marinette didn’t seem quite like any of that at all.

Talking with Chloé over the last few months had painted Marinette as someone quite lively. Going to events with Chloé, going out on dates with a more expensive air than Adrien usually went for. Wealthy though he was, he enjoyed the simple things when he could. That was part of the reason he wanted to go to a regular school in the first place.

Chloé did not settle for ‘regular’.

In everything she did, she went all out.

In the few seconds Adrien had spent with Marinette, she felt like a much quieter person. Timid, even. Adrien had always imagined her to be something close to Chloé, if not on the same level. Rambunctious and outgoing. Everything Marinette seemed to not be.

But what was a few seconds? He could certainly see how intimidating a prospect it might be to meet Chloé’s best friend, and a childhood friend at that. It could just be a simple case of nerves.

Regardless, Adrien saw no reason to be impolite. “And we’re all in the same class! I’m guessing I’ll be hearing a lot more about you in the future.

“I’m sure you will,” Marinette replied, her smile too tight to be completely natural. Definitely nerves. “Can you excuse me for a moment? I need to use the bathroom.”

… Or maybe she just really had to pee.

“Yeah, of course. I’ll catch up with Chloé before class starts.”

She gave Chloé’s arm another tight hug, beckoning the bigger of the two to lean in and plant a kiss on her forehead. Then she was off.

Not in a rush, but neither was she taking her time. A perfectly average walk, if not slightly stilted in nature. With her back to Adrien, it made all the more sense if it did happen to be nerves.

“Isn’t she cute?” Chloé awed. Her eyes seemed to focus rather lower down on Marinette’s body than Adrien’s had. “The answer is obviously yes. Yes, she is.”

“I can’t deny that,” Adrien admitted. “Is she okay? She seemed a little quiet.”

“Oh, she does that sometimes. Unlike my absolutely gorgeous self, she isn’t big on the whole ‘public thing’,” she replied, air-quotes included. Adrien could only assume that Chloé and Marinette must have had this conversation before. “But she goes along with it. Because she’s in love with me.”

“As long as I didn’t scare her off.”

“What are you talking about? She’ll love you! Just give her a day. Or four. She’s super weird with new people.”

Not quite the go-getter Adrien had pictured at all, then.

But maybe that was entirely his own fault. He’d been friends with Chloé since they were little kids, and they spoke frequently enough. Not every day, or even every week, but when they did, they settled back into old habits and it was like they’d never been apart at all.

Maybe he shouldn’t have taken those infrequently frequent messages and social media posts as proof that he knew exactly what kind of person Marinette was.

During class, Marinette seemed in her element, though. Not completely book-smart, perhaps – she did not always get questions right when asked – but neither was she a slouch. She participated, she asked questions of her own. She was certainly more interested in the tasks at hand than Chloé was.

Then again, Chloé had never exactly been the studious type. Not unless the topic was haute cuisine and fine dining.

The two of them even sat together in class, as Adrien sat to their left with Nino. He had no real idea what Nino was like, but he seemed pleasant enough. If Adrien was lucky, he might even make a new friend out of him.

Chloé and Marinette were much closer than that. They sat in the front row like Adrien, but Chloé’s more-than-generous proportions left them much closer together. With Chloé nearest the aisle, it almost felt to Adrien like Marinette was closed off from everyone else. Trapped.

In reality, that was just because she was partially out of view. She’d could likely get out easily from the other side.

The fact that Marinette _could_ have sat further away from Chloé but chose not to spoke more for their relationship than some quick selfies plastered online ever could. She sat close to Chloé, her hand stroking gently up and down her girlfriend’s in arm – and he was sure, her thigh – in what was surely too much affection for a public classroom. Yet, no one batted an eyelid.

Maybe Chloé’s family and their influence stretched even into school. It wouldn’t surprise Adrien in the slightest.

School continued much how he imagined a normal school day did; multiple classes, similar faces and different teachers. Then everyone moved with the bell before the cycle began again, waiting for the final chime of the day to sound against the walls and announce that they could all finally escape to the outside world.

Adrien much preferred the world inside. His own home felt more like a prison than the school did, something he doubted that he would find in common with many of his peers.

But peers were still something he enjoyed having. He had Chloé. He now had Nino, as far as he could tell. And if things went well whenever they eventually spent more time together, he might even have Marinette.

As it turned out, that happened sooner rather than later. Where the upper crust was concerned, his father was rather more lenient on ‘social gatherings’. It was something that could broaden his horizons, as well as his contacts for future employment. Adrien suspected it was also to gain favour against his son; if he went and spent his time with friends now, he would have no reason not to study more at a later date. Nino might be a harder sell, but for now, with Chloé and Marinette, it was a joy to have friends to meet outside of school hours at all.

Sitting in Chloé’s rather lush bedroom, it even felt like he might be normal. Just meeting with friends and hanging out in their room.

Speaking of her room, it was a rather large affair, very much suited to her extended size. The bed was also far larger than Adrien would have ever imagined a bed to be, likely custom made. The mattress was thick, mostly hidden as it was under velvet sheets. Extra supports could be seen underneath the frame, right along the centre.

A fridge sat along one wall, plush seating along another with a very wide screen television and a minibar stocked with various soft drinks, some of which he didn’t even recognise. Imported?

Even for him, imported soft drinks felt like a bit much.

The wardrobe though, that was something else. He hadn’t the full time to examine it – not that he ever would breach Chloé’s privacy like that – but the mere snippet he’d seen of the inside was cavernous. Filled as far back as he could see with elegant dresses and fashionable items laid meticulously along multiple shelves. Again, all likely custom-made for her size.

She could certainly afford it. Or rather, her father could. Even if she wasn’t obese by normal standards, why settle for anything less when you were Chloé Bourgeois?

But extravagance aside… it was an overly pleasant experience. Relaxing. Simply Adrien in a room with a friend and her girlfriend. It was indeed normal. The first few hours had gone as brilliantly as he had hoped.

Then… Chloé and Marinette had gotten rather _cosy._

It wasn’t that he felt like a third wheel, exactly. It was just that he’d rather not see them as close as they were, in just as close a proximity. Chloé lay draped lazily across the couch, visibly comfortable as her large stomach settled and her thick neck fell back onto plush cushions. Even that, he would have considered ‘normal’.

If not for Marinette laying on top of her.

Perhaps he was just sheltered. It wouldn’t be the first time that something like this took him by surprise. But Marinette’s head lay comfortably on Chloé’s large breasts – a delightful perk to her weight, as Chloé had put it more than once. She was snuggled in, almost as if Chloé was the bed itself and her palms were spread wide around the sides of Chloé’s stomach.

Or, to look at in another way, Marinette might as well have been a tiny blanket draped over Chloé, only barely covering the important areas.

… Maybe he was becoming a slight third wheel, now that he thought about it.

*******

With Adrien gone, it was only Marinette and Chloé in the bedroom.

It wasn’t that Marinette hated Chloé. Far from it; despite everything that was going on between them, she considered Chloé a friend. Chloé offered security, a genuine sense of companionship. A better range of contacts for any future employment and a partner who absolutely adored her.

Faults aside, Marinette adored how much Chloé cherished her. How much she genuinely _felt_ for her ‘little teddy bear’. Maybe even loved her.

“Honey bunch?” Chloé whispered. “My feet are sore.”

Marinette wasn’t quite sure if she felt the same way.

“Of course, _smoochy bear_ ,” Marinette replied, her lips pursed as hard as she could manage and eyes all a flutter. Shifting around Chloé’s stomach was difficult at the best of times, let alone when she was perched up on a couch. “Both?”

“Oh, that would be wonderful!”

It had all just sort of… happened.

Chloé was the rich girl of Collège Françoise Dupont. Rich by nature, and rich in diet. Not that Marinette had anything to say about that; her own dad was a fairly chubby man, and she’d met plenty of people much bigger than herself. It came with your family working in a bakery, she supposed.

It was taken to a whole other level with Chloé. Her thighs were wider than Marinette’s own waist and her breasts were several cups – several, _several_ cups – larger than anyone Marinette had ever met in her life.

And they were so _heavy_.

Yet, Chloé took care of herself. Between her own efforts and that of her staff, she was always immaculate. Hair pulled perfectly into any given style, dressed to the nines. She was an absolute _ten_ whenever the occasion called for something more formal. Perhaps it came with having piles and piles of money, but where a lot of women would feel ashamed of their weight, especially someone of Chloé’s size, she utterly owned it. She flaunted it. Marinette admired that. Maybe even more so than Chloé’s devotion to her.

Maybe because the devotion itself came all too quickly.

Shifting onto her knees and letting her behind fall softly on the carpet, Marinette removed one of Chloé’s shoes and forced her thumb straight into the heel. Despite the fat in her legs, Chloé’s feet remained oddly dainty.

The moment she did, Chloé let out an exceedingly shameless moan.

“ _Oh_ , there we go.” Then she sighed, her head lounging back onto a waiting pillow. “You’re so good at this.”

“I try!” Marinette laughed. She really did try.

She wasn’t sure when Chloé’s crush had begun but by the time Marinette had found out about it, she was already Chloé’s girlfriend. There was no real lead up to their togetherness. Chloé had just randomly invited her to a party as her plus one. Chloé had introduced Marinette as her girlfriend.

Marinette didn’t have the nerve to say that she wasn’t.

Maybe Chloé knew that, to some degree. That if she could just get Marinette to the party, it would all work out as she intended.

Marinette was merely single one day and seeing Chloé the next.

It had been strange, at first. Trying to get out of it all had been a priority at the time: Marinette didn’t want to date someone who didn’t even ask her out first.

... But no one had even tried before Chloé.

That made it rather hard to say no. That someone had absolutely zero hesitation about bringing Marinette into their life. Chloé had decided that they were dating, and that was that.

“Say something nice to me,” Chloé suddenly asked, her voice sickly sweet, almost cruel. A nasty habit she had, but not a purposefully malicious one. Simply a practised art that was difficult to shut down, even in the privacy of her own home. “I started last time.”

Marinette didn’t even take her eyes away from Chloé’s foot, her machinations practised and perfected. “I love your smile.”

As expected, Chloé positively beamed at that. “I know!” She loudly smacked her lips. “I thought I’d try a darker shade of lipstick. It’s already paid for itself.” She paused slightly, her eyes trailing down Marinette’s body. “I love your ass.”

That stopped Marinette’s fingers, if only slightly. Enough for the pressure in Chloé foot to lessen. Chloé felt it, and her smile grew deviously wider.

“I love that you love me saying that I love your ass,” she added

And despite the situation surrounding Chloé and herself, Marinette couldn’t hide the blush that spread up her cheeks. She never could whenever Chloé showered her in compliments. It seemed to come as almost second nature.

“I-I love your boobs!”

Marinette, not so much.

Even with Chloé, she found herself lacking in the social etiquette department. All the nuances of romance and flirting simply poured out her mouth in a slurry of vague compliments and miscellaneous body parts. That was not say that her compliment was strictly untrue: Marinette liked women, and she did indeed like Chloé’s boobs.

There must have been a better way to say that, however.

Regardless, Chloé seemed rather pleased with her attempt. “Is that so?”

Even if it had been a lie, Marinette didn’t think there was anything else she could say to her girlfriend other than, “yes,” in that moment.

Chloé merely bit her bottom lip. “You’re too cute,” she said, her tone low. Her eyes wandering. “Come up here.

Marinette let the foot go. Almost in trance, she got to her feet and climbed up onto the couch. Over Chloé’s massive stomach, until she was sat there, both legs hanging at Chloé’s sides. This was where Chloé always liked her.

“You do know you’re _allowed_ to play with them, right? You need to be more forward!” Marinette agreed. “But I’ll let you off one more time.” Chloé always did. “Kiss me.”

Marinette did as she was told. And Marinette believed that she always would.


End file.
